CODE: KITTY
by KodeLyokoKrazy
Summary: What do u get when u mix 2 crazy cats named Maxim and Croh and Code Lyoko? CODE: KITTY! This is a script of the video that is coming to YOUTUBE so plz read if you are RPing in it! Rated T just in case! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. The Beginning Story

Code Kitty:

Written By MiMi A.K.A. X.A.N.A.'s Lil' Kitty Kat

INTRO/PROLOGUE

A long time ago back in 1994, a man by the name Franz Hopper was working diligently on a secret project underground the old Renault Factory on the Seine River in France. This secret project was a super secret super computer. On the computer was a program called XANA which lived in a virtual world called Lyoko. XANA was meant to counteract the military program called Carthage. But unfortunately the FBI managed to discover Franz Hopper's work and went to his house called The Hermitage where he and his little daughter named Aelita lived. When they confronted him he and Aelita fled through the sewers to the factory where he virtualized them both on Lyoko.

When she arrived, little Aelita looked around and at herself. From her perspective the little pink-haired girl realized she was in some sort of forest and her outfit which before had consisted of a yellow shirt with a pink jacket and a black skirt was now a sort of elfish princess outfit consisting of a pink skirt over green pants with straps around her legs and she wore a pink tank top with short sleeves and a green top underneath it. She also had poofy armlets, wrap like shoes and pointy elf ears with a single ornament earring in her left ear.

After accepting her look, she looked around and realized her father wasn't there.

"Daddy?" she called. "Daddy where are you?"

Not getting an answer she frantically began to look around. Suddenly she stopped, eyes wide open. Slowly appearing in front of her was a bunch of bright orbs. She gasped and stepped back but then stopped when she heard her father's voice coming from the orbs.

"Here I am Aelita, I can't materialize myself fully like you can, this world needs to develop more."

Aelita smiled and looked at the new world again. Suddenly a cockroach-like creature stepped out from behind one of the many numerous trees.

"Daddy, look at all the cute little creatures here!"

Hoping her father would be happy she found a friend she started walking towards it when suddenly it started to attack her with red laser-like beams. She screamed and heard her father start yelling

"Run Aelita run! XANA is attacking! Get into the tower!"

Too startled to ask her father who the heck was XANA was and what the heck a tower was, she quickly turned and ran full speed at a big cylindrical like object that she hoped was the tower her father was talking about. She noticed there wasn't a door but kept running hoping some sort of portal would magically appear, she ran straight through the wall, freaking herself out in the process. After she finally calmed down she suddenly realized that her father hadn't come with her and she had no clue where he was. Worried she went back through the wall and back into the forest sector and began to frantically search for her father only to soon find him fighting what looked like overgrown yellowish-green wasps that were firing the same laser like beam as the little cockroach thing she had seen earlier. Spotting his daughter Franz quickly yelled out

"No Aelita go back! I am fine, just get back to the tower!!"

Not wanting her father to get angry she did as she was told and could only pray that her father was alright.

By the time Franz was finally able to get back to his daughter she was sitting on the tower floor crying so hard she was shaking and twitching. Then when he tried to tell her every thing was all right she quickly realized how emotionally unstable she had suddenly became she started to shake and twitch even more, so much that Franz actually thought that she would cause the first ever earthquake on Lyoko. After finally managing to calm her down he began to tell her the bad news.

"XANA is attacking us. I tried to make peace with him and he refused point-blank. I have no choice; I have to shut down the super computer."

Although startled by his sudden seriousness Aelita realized by his tone of voice he wasn't lying, then she realized something.

"But then won't we die?" She asked

Her father wished he had a face so he could give her a reassuring look but even still he could tell Aelita understood what he ever so desperately wanted to do. He really didn't want to make this decision, but with XANA on the lose, he had no choice.

"No Aelita, but you must never forget me…Never forget me Aelita!"

He took one last look at his daughter wishing he didn't have to leave her. Then he pulled the switch.

"Daddy! No! Don't do it!" But she could already feel her strength fading, the world around her started to go black. She struggled to keep her eyes open, she fell onto the ground desperately trying to get a last look at her fast fading father.

"I-I l-love y-y-you daddy." And with that she closed her eyes for what she thought would be forever with her father's words echoing in her ears.

"Never forget, Aelita. Never ever forget."


	2. Getting to Know the Shilohs

**Code Kitty Chapter 1 – Getting to know the Shilohs**

"Will you please tell me again why we are moving from our perfectly fine house here in Mississippi, that we've been living in for all twelve years of my life, all the way to nowhere's-ville all the way in France? We don't even freaking speak French!!"

Twelve year old Elieshia Shilohs asked for the thousandth time that day as they were packing up everything in there house. Her mother looked up from the kitchen utensils she was packing in a small box...

"For the last time Elieshia! It's not nowhere's-ville! And that's the thing about our house. We've been in it too long! I really think we could really use a cultural change! You'll see, France is perfect! I bet as soon as we get there you won't ever want to go back and you'll go by every day wondering why we didn't move sooner! Plus you won't need to know much French, the area of France we're moving to mostly speaks English. Plus you'll even get to stay at an awesome boarding school I found called Kadic Junior High, won't that be great? Didn't you once tell me you wanted to be more independent in your life? Well now's your chance! Oh and by the way, don't say 'freaking', I don't like that word polite little girls like you shouldn't speak so crudely."

Elieshia rolled her eyes for about the millionth time and got back to packing up the remaining cups and bowls from their china cabinet muttering about how the US was way better than France and for her mom to get over what she said, She was going into the 9th grade for goodness sake and boarding school? What the heck is up with that? She had said she wanted more independence but all she meant was not sharing the same room with her sister! She never thought her mother would take it that literally. Just then Elieshia's older gothic sister Sarah walked in carrying a huge box from her room.

"Ugh Mom! Can you please tell her to shut up! I'm sick of all her whining! It's not like she's doing all the work like I am! I have way more stuff to pack up than she does!"

Her Mother didn't respond, she just looked at Sarah and went back to work.

'Why can't we just stop arguing?' Elieshia wondered. 

That's how it always seemed to be in the Shilohs' house, they were always arguing, they always seemed to have different opinions. Sometimes Elieshia seriously wondered if they were even related, what was worse, they didn't even look alike! Elieshia was short for her age, about four foot nine, most of the girls at school towered over her at five foot seven. She had short light brown hair and tan skin. She hardly ever needed to wear makeup.

Her sister, on the other hand, who just turned fourteen was tall for her age, she was about five foot nine, even with only a two year difference Elieshia barely made it above Sarah's elbows making her seriously feel like some immature, little kid who forgot to drink her milk when she was growing up. Elieshia could have sworn she had seen 8 year olds taller than her. Sarah also had dark black hair and extremely pale skin. Sarah was so pale sometimes Elieshia felt as if she could see right through her sister. Sarah also loved to wear black and a ton of black makeup. When Sarah first started to trend of gothic-ness, which was around when she was about eleven and Elieshia was nine, their mother almost fainted in fear, though she tried to believe it was just a stage, but after three years it seemed that definitely wasn't the case and Sarah was going to obviously not change any time soon, so finally after many failed attempts at reasoning and begging with her, Mrs. Shilohs pretty much gave up. It finally became obvious to her that there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Their mother called as she got up and walked to the front door.

Meanwhile, Elieshia finished up the china cabinet, got up and walked up the stair to her now empty bedroom. When she walked in she found her two adorable tabby, cats Maxim and Croh lying on her mattress, the only thing left in her bare room. As she walked in Maxim opened her eyes and meowed a greeting to her owner as Croh still laid still on the mattress still fast asleep. Elieshia wondered where Stellalunah, Sarah's all black cat, was, it was usually stalking around the house, hiding in dark corners so she could pounce whenever you got too close, but Elieshia hadn't seen her all day. Oh well, Stellalunah liked Sarah better anyways and never got along too well with her cats anyway.

Elieshia slowly walked over to the bare mattress and sat down, careful not to spook poor, easily frightened Croh. As she slowly petted both cats she though about the day she met them, a favorite thing of hers to help pass the time when she had nothing better to do.

FLASHBACK: _It was about 3 years ago on a cold December afternoon, only about a week before Christmas. Elieshia was busy hanging ornaments on the Christmas tree when she suddenly heard a bunch of flapping wings and high pitched yowls of pain. Elieshia immediately jumped off the stool she was standing on and ran outside. There on here front porch was two beautiful tabby cats which seemed to be in a fight with a flock of Crows. Elieshia watched in horror as one of the cats laid on its back, squirming on the ground as the evil birds pecked and clawed every inch on him while the other cat struggled to save its friend while at the same time deflecting the birds off itself. Finally Elieshia was able to snap out of her daze and rushed to help the two cats. Batting the birds away from her she quickly scooped up both cats and ran inside, shutting the door as quickly as she could. Taking a deep breath she consoled herself and quickly got some towels to wrap the injured cats in. Looking at the two cats she realized that one was a boy and the other was a girl. Brother and sister maybe? She couldn't tell. The boy was heavily injured and had about a thousand different cuts all over his body. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead. Elieshia carefully took a corner of one of the towels and attempted to wipe off the blood. The cat howled in pain and Elieshia immediately backed off and went to look at the female cat. She wasn't as injured as the boy but Elieshia showed both cats to her mom and her mother immediately responded that both must get checked out at the vet immediately. So Elieshia scooped up the still wrapped cats and brought them in the car. On the way there Elieshia noticed that the female cat seemed to stare at her as if checking if she was safe enough to trust, Elieshia simply smiled at the cat and when the cat decided that she was safe finally turned and looked at her friend. The male cat was barely moving and looked as if he was in a lot of pain. He was covered in now caked on dried blood. He looked like a mess. When they got to the vets office the doctor immediately took them in and looked over them. The female cat was not very injured but the male cat needed to be cleaned and ended up needing stitches in three spots. Now he looked like a wet Franken Kitty. _

"_So are you going to keep them?" Asked the vet._

_Elieshia looked hopefully at her mother. Other than Stellalunah they had never had a pet. After a bit of pleading with her mom, her mom finally gave in and decided that they could keep them as long as Elieshia took good care of them. So the vet gave both cats their shots, which neither cat was to happy about, and they were on their way home. As they drove Elieshia decided to name the female cat Maxim, after her childhood imaginary friend that had been almost like a hero to her, and the male cat Croh, which was a different spelling of the birds that had attacked him. When they got home Elieshia brought the cats in and went upstairs, after Maxim and Croh checked out their new home they quickly followed her upstairs to her room where they spent the night cuddled in a ball at the foot of her bed. And since that day the three friends had been together ever since._

END FLASHBACK

As Elieshia continued to day dream on, she was rudely interrupted by Sarah who was waving a hand in her face trying to get her attention. When Elieshia finally snapped out of her daze she looked at Sarah who was giving her an annoyed look.

"Hey diddly dreamer… Mom called us about ten minutes ago, didn't you hear?"

Elieshia shook her head and replied, "Sorry Elieshia, No I didn't I was kind of…um…"

"Zoned out into La-La Land?" Sarah finished.

Elieshia glared at her sister then stood up and followed Sarah out of the room to the front door where their mother stood impatiently.

"Where were you two I called y'all about ten minutes ago!"

Elieshia opened her mouth to reply but Sarah quickly jumped in.

"Sorry mother, I would have come earlier but I decided to get little miss In-Her-Own-World but I couldn't get her to snap out of it."

Her mother turned and looked at Elieshia with a 'not again' look as Elieshia gave a weak smile of innocence and a 'even if it really is true, don't look at me' shrug. Ms. Shilohs gave a small tired sigh and looked out the window.

Ms. Shilohs looked back at them

"Anyways, you guys hurry up and pack up what you can, we're leaving in an hour" She said.

Elieshia's jaw dropped. "WHAT! What happened to moving two days from now, we're not even half packed and I haven't said goodbye to my friends! I haven't even told them we're moving!" Tears quickly filled her eyes as her mind spun.

All Ms. Shilohs did was shrug and turned back to the window and replied.

"I'm sorry honey, the moving company messed up our schedule and brought the truck today, I only rented it for a day and turns out for them to fix the mistake it would cost 100 extra dollars. So unfortunately we're moving today in an hour. You can email your friends when we get to France and get the computer hooked up. They won't mind."

Tears were now streaming down Elieshia's face, Sarah just continued to stand there saying nothing, of course, perfect Sarah would never cry, because Goths like her just don't cry, actually ever since Sarah turned Goth, Elieshia couldn't remember a time when she had ever cried. Could she really have no emotions? Nah, she probably just didn't want her thick black eyeliner, which she wore every day and made her eyes look big and creepy, to run. Still in a daze, Elieshia quickly ran around the house going room by room taking inventory of what all needed to be packed. Maybe if she went fast enough she would have enough time to run to all their houses. When she finished doing her calculations, which took awhile since she had never been any good in math, she grabbed a box and began shoving whatever she could find in the box and when it was full she grabbed another and started again. Just as she finished packing the last box Mrs. Shilohs came in.

"Ok honey we're all done, let's go"

Elieshia looked at the clock. It was only 12:45pm they still had fifteen minutes of their one hour remaining.

"But mom we still have a bit of time, can't I run to my friend's house real quick, please?" She said

"I'm sorry honey we've decided to leave now, the sooner we get there the less we have to pay. Like I said earlier you can always email them when we get there." Mrs. Shilohs replied.

Elieshia thought for a minute.

"Why can't I call them?" She questioned.

Her mom looked at her wide eyed

"Are you kidding? Where in the hell are we going to get the money for long distance charges. Plus we don't talk that much so I decided to not get phone service. Why waste time talking when it only takes ten minutes to write an email instead of talking for ten hours on the phone. And if you don't have time you can always to that MIing thing or what ever its called."

"IMing mother, its instant messaging but only one of my friends has a computer! I can't believe you're doing this to me mom!" She cried.

Her mom looked at her in the eyes and gave her a reassuring look.

"I never really liked your friends anyway I don't want you to talk to them, they always seemed to be pretending and lying. I just don't like them. That's it, you know what, they don't need to know. So if I catch one email to them I will ground you from the computer for a year for each one do you hear me?"

Elieshia's mouth dropped. A whole year! Man this sucked!

"Mom you're such a bitch! I hate you!" Elieshia exclaimed.

Her mother gasped. Elieshia had never said a bad word in her life.

"That's it, see what I mean, those girls are a bad influence, when we get to France you are grounded for a month young lady. Say any thing else and it will be a year!" She yelled. Elieshia ran out the door and down the street to her best friend Lilac's house.


	3. The Journey

**Code Kitty Chapter 2: The journey**

Elieshia knew she would be in a ton of trouble when she got back, but she just couldn't take it anymore and just had to get away. But Lilac was her bestest best friend in the whole wide world. Lilac's real name was Samantha but Elieshia had nicknamed her Lilac for her unnaturally bright light purple hair and dark purple eyes that Lilac insisted were 100 natural though she had no idea where they came from. When she finally got to Lilac's front door she took a deep breath to calm herself and knocked on the door. Her mother answered the door and led her to Lilac's room where she was sitting on her bed reading.

"Grounded for a year? Is your mother crazy!?" Cried Lilac, her book thudded to the floor when she sat up in surprise after Elieshia finished explaining her situation.

"Yeah, I know." Elieshia sighed and then continued "This is horrible I can never speak to ya'll again and I'm moving to France in ten freakin' minutes!" She cried "I don't want to leave!" Tears were now freely flowing down her face.

Lilac pulled Elieshia into a reassuring hug in a feeble attempt to calm her hysterical best friend down.

"Don't worry Elieshia" She said soothingly. "We'll find away around her, you know how sneaky we are! I promise we'll find a way, your mom can't keep us apart forever."

Elieshia pulled away from their hug and wiped her face with a slight embarrassed smile. Even if Lilac was her best friend she felt silly for being so upset and crying like an abused child in front of her.

"I know, but I'm never going to find friends in France like you guys. It's going to be awful, plus just coming here is going to get me in a whole lot of trouble. When I found out I can't talk to you guys anymore I actually cussed my mom out and ran off. I never do stuff like that; I don't even know what came over me. So I'm probably going to be grounded for at least three months." Elieshia felt a new wave of tears coming but she fought them back in an attempt to calm her hysterical and upturned emotions, here she was about to leave to a whole other country and this was the last time she would probably ever talk to her best friend in the whole world, Elieshia was amazed that she hadn't started bawling but even still, leaving or not, she didn't want to look like a baby. Elieshia looked up into Lilac's eyes which were also filled to the brim with tears that were threatening to spill out of her deep purple eyes. Suddenly Lilac's mother opened the bedroom door and poked her head in.

"Elieshia honey, your mother is here, and I would hurry, personally she doesn't look to happy." She said.

Elieshia nodded and turned around to look back at Lilac for the last time. "Tell the others for me will ya?" Lilac nodded slowly and gave a small smile. Elieshia gave her one last hug then slowly walked out to the front door where her mother stood there looking more angry than ever.

"Come on, we're leaving" Mrs. Shilohs said in a low, almost infuriating tone.

Not meeting her mother's eyes Elieshia, walked out the door, said goodbye to Lilac's mother and walked back to the house with her mom where she found the moving van already gone, it had already left. Without saying a word Elieshia got in the back seat of their small car with her sister who had been patiently waiting there trying to apply some more dark purple eye shadow to her already makeup smothered eyes.

"Well we're off!" Said her mother as pulled the car out of the driveway and down the street towards the Gulfport International Airport.


	4. Journey of Remembrance

Code Kitty Chapter 3: Journey of Remembrance

**Code Kitty Chapter 3: Journey of Remembrance**

The thirty minute drive to Gulfport had just begun and already Elieshia seriously wanted to jump out of the car and run back to the comfort of her now old home. Maxim and Croh were in their carriers in the back of their SUV howling their heads off and Sarah who was sitting beside her was blasting her iPod at top volume, quietly mouthing the lyrics of the hard metal music blaring through her headphones. Her mother was also giving her death-glares through the rearview mirror every time Elieshia raised her head. Elieshia still felt horrible for the things she said earlier to her mother but with all the stress of moving and putting up with her sister's emo-goth crap (no offence emo / goth people) she felt squished between her emotions and her anger and finally snapped. Who could blame her? Elieshia stared out the window at the uncountable amount of pine trees that lined the highway zipping past not saying a word, but inside she was silently having a panic attack. The car scared her and her mother knew it, it took Elieshia three years to even go near a car let alone sit in it after the accident.

_Flashback to 6 years ago:_

"_Daddy what are you doing here isn't it mommy's turn to pick us up from school this week?" _

_Little six year old Elieshia asked as her father picked her and Sarah up from school on a bright sunny day. _

"_Mommy wasn't feeling good so she asked me to pick you guys up." He said with a sad smile. 'Come to think of it, I am not feeling to well myself' He thought as he brought a hand to his chest, panting slightly. _

_Sarah leaned over the seat from the back seat and gave her father a worried look. "Are you okay daddy?" She asked._

_Their father turned around and smiled trying to keep them from worrying. "Yes dear I am fine." And with that he put the car in gear and started the fifteen minute drive home. As they continued on home Elieshia and Sarah both noticed that their father seemed to be in a lot of pain. Holding the steering wheel with one hand and clutching his chest with the other as he gasped for breath. _

"_Daddy, are you sure you're okay?" Elieshia asked, she and Sarah were both really scared now. _

"_I'm fine!!" He suddenly barked making both girls jump. Suddenly he gasped and fell forward. _

"_DADDY!!" They both screamed. Sarah quickly unbuckled herself and leaned into the front seat. _

_Her father was now unconscious, realizing that now no one was driving Sarah quickly grabbed the steering wheel trying to keep the car from swerving but to no avail, due to her legs being to short to reach the pedals she had no way of stopping the car and her dad's foot was still pressed against the gas pedal. Desperately Sarah yelled for Elieshia to move their dad's leg. Elieshia leaned over to do so, but her seat belt jammed and as she struggled to unbuckle it Sarah lost total control of the car and it swerved off the road into a huge pine tree. The next thing Elieshia knew was she and Sarah were in the hospital with their mother sitting next to their beds.  
_

_"Momma? Where's daddy?" Elieshia asked, her head was pounding from the impact. _

_Her mother looked down and cried. "I'm sorry" _

_Not wanting her daughters to be too upset she quickly got up and left the room. Not understanding what her mother had just said she turned to look at the bed next to her which Sarah laid in, she had more injuries that Elieshia since she had not been buckled during the accident. _

"_What do you think she meant by that?" Elieshia asked her_

_Suddenly Sarah got all wide eyed. _

_"What's the matter sis?" Asked Elieshia _

_Sarah started whispering something and soon started slowly saying it louder. It took Elieshia a few minutes to comprehend what her sister was saying._

"_I HATE YOU." _

_Elieshia gasped. "Sister, why do you say that"_

_Sarah then began to scream _

_"I HATE YOU ELIESHIA!! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT DADDY IS DEAD, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?" _

_Elieshia laid there for a few moments, taking in what her sister had just said. It was her fault? How? Why? Why did her sister hate her so? As her sister continued to scream at her Elieshia lowered her head and began to cry, until two nurses finally came in and gave them some sedatives to quiet them._

_3 months later the girls were finally ready to go home, Elieshia hadn't said a word since the accident and cried any time some one came near her. She had horrible nightmares that even some of the most powerful sleep aids couldn't vanquish. Even though she had been seeing a psychiatrist not much had changed and they finally gave up. When they finally got to the car, Elieshia just stopped and stood looking at it with a terrified stare. As her mother pushed her forward trying to get in Elieshia suddenly dropped to the ground and started screaming and crying. It took 7 Doctors and 3 nurses to hold her down in the parking lot to give her a shot to make her fall asleep but even still on the ride home she continued to moan as her nightmares of the accident plagued her with horrible fear._

_END FLASHBACK_

Just thinking of it brought tears to Mrs. Shiloh's eyes. The reason why they were even moving in the first place was because their house had too many memories and she knew her family couldn't take it anymore, or was it just her? Even though her husband had died, she refused to believe it and kept her name as Mrs. instead of Ms. and when Sarah asked her why all she had said was

"The reason I am not changing it is because I know Mark will come back, He'll come for us and take all of us to a better place than this hell"

Snapping out of her daze Mrs. Shilohs turned into the parking lot of the airport and parked the car.

Taking a deep breath she quickly got out of the car and unpacked the luggage. Once they got their tickets they sat and waited for their flight to be called, when it was they, went and got on the plane.

After waiting an hour and a half on the runway the plane finally started to move.

"Well girls," Said Mrs. Shilohs. "Here we go!" And with that the plane took off.

**WOW that was a pretty intense chapter no? Well plz tell me if u like it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Thanks! Luv u all**

**KodeLyokoKrazy AKA Elyssa**


	5. The True Essence Of Loneliness

Code Kitty Chapter 4: The True Essence of Loneliness

**Disclaimer: Ha you honestly think a pathetic person like me could own Code Lyoko, if u do plz check urself in to the nearest Mental Hospital and get ur brain checked out cuz obviously sumthin is wrong wit u. Or atleast stop usin watevur drug u on when u read this cuz its makin u psycho.**

**Okay im gonna go ahead and warn u this chapter will be really short and sweet but it was all I could think of at the moment since im layin in bed at 11:50 at night. Oh well plz review and tell me watcha think but NO FLAMES**

The flight to France was just what you'd think it would be long and boring. Nothing much really happened. Sarah was still listening to her music, because Sarah kept the volume so high Elieshia could hear every word the singers were screaming to the point that Elieshia caught herself mouthing them along with her sister because she had heard the songs so many times. Four hours into the 12 hour overnight flight **(A/N: I'm not really sure how many hours it is from the US to France so if someone knows what it is please tell me, thnx )**, Elieshia found all the noise of the plane rather loud and annoying. An obnoxious little six-year-old in the seat behind her continuously kicked her seat even after telling him to stop seven times, his mother who had been watching the in-flight movie that had played for the 3rd time in a row was asleep next to him unaware of her son's annoying misbehavior. Elieshia looked at her mother for help but she was still ignoring her daughter after her statements earlier that morning. Finally night came and the stewardess came and pulled down the shades to all the windows and insisted for everyone to go to sleep because it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Sarah had finally turned of her MP3 player and turned in her seat to go to sleep, Elieshia though could not put her mind at ease so easily so she reached under her seat and pulled out her Nintendo DS and attempted to connect to the WiFi gaming network. As soon as she connected though an alarm on the plane went off. An announcement came on over the intercom,

"Attention all passengers, it seems that an electronic device on a WiFi Network is malfunctioning the controls in the cockpit. If you have such a device please turn it off immediately. I repeat please turn off immediately as it is affecting the plane controls."

Quickly Elieshia shut off her DS and put it under her seat, embarrassed she turned and looked down at her hands, the alarm soon turned off and now all she could hear was the burning sound of embarrassment in her ears as shocked passengers turned in their seats to see who had caused the disruption in their slumbers.

"Nice going idiot, why not just become a terrorist and crash the whole plane why don't ya?" Sarah exclaimed, truly perturbed at being awoken by her sister's stupidity as were the other passengers.

'Great, where's rock to crawl under when I need one.' Elieshia thought, thoroughly embarrassed. Not being able to take the shame anymore Elieshia quickly got up, ran to the bathroom and locked her self in the small claustrophobic bathroom, leaning up against the door she slid down onto the floor and began to cry.

**Well there yah have it short and sweet just like I told ya, now plz click that nifty little button below that says Submit Review and tell me wat u think.**

**Luv u all **

**KodeLyokoKrazy**


End file.
